shufflefandomcom-20200213-history
Kaede Fuyou
Kaede Fuyou (芙蓉 楓 Fuyō Kaede), nicknamed Kae-chan, is Rin Tsuchimi's childhood best friend whom have been living under the same roof ever since Momiji Fuyou (Kaede's mother) passed away in the same accident that took away the lives of Rin's parents. Appearance Kaede is a beautiful young woman who embodies the season of Autumn with shoulder-length bright orange just like autumn leaves, sky blue eyes, a slender/petite build and gentle facial features that gives her a fairy like appearance. Kaede’s most commonly seen attire is her uniform but she changes her wardrobe throughout the series. Personality Kaede is a very modest, polite and a soft-spoken young lady who is clear-headed, has great looks and she is excellent at housework. However, she frequently prioritizes Rin Tsuchimi to the point that she neglects herself. At times like this, she is seen shown to have serious mental distress and acts in violently, when a great shock upsets her. She has the classic signs of a yandere and where her eyes become soulless and her normally gentle face becomes hostile and menacing whenever she is in that mode. Background Kaede is Rin's childhood friend who grew up with him in the same house after Momiji Fuyou (Kaede's mother) and Rin's parents died in an accident. She treated Rin like horribly after their parents' accident. She was very violent and mentally distress to Rin in general because she blamed him for the accident. Kaede has went as far as dropping a sharp object in his eye from a stairwell. She didn't consider for one second that Rin was in pain too, he lost BOTH his parents while she only lost her mother. While looking through Rin's room one day, Kaede found a postcard from their parents when they were away and realizes that they were coming back earlier because she was sick. Rin knew this but didn't want to tell Kaede because he knew it would hurt her. With this new found knowledge, she talks to her father and finally comes clean and tells her the truth. Now understanding how bad she was treating Rin, Kaede joins the cooking club with Asa in middle school in hopes of being a better cook and take of him. In order to atone for her actions in the past, in which she mistreated Rin, Kaede decides to make herself Rin's personal slave by cooking his meals and doing all the work around the house. Rin does not want this, but he is afraid of causing Kaede a relapse by not allowing her to punish herself in this way. In the anime she also exhibits violent yandere behavior when Rin continuous blew off hanging out with her in favor of getting closer with Asa. After Asa and Rin returned from a date, Kaede lost it. She slammed Asa against a wall, which resulted in Asa having an heart attack and being hospitalized. Kaede is shown to have romantic feelings for Rin, but considers herself unworthy to be loved by Rin or to stay by Rin's side. However, though it is not romance, Rin cares deeply about her. Although she has come to terms with her own feelings, she continues to love Rin, and declares this in the last episode. Character Relationships *Rin Tsuchimi: Her love interest and childhood friend who is also a classmate of his at Verbena Academy. *Mikio Fuyou: Her father and caregiver who is usually away on business. He is the one to finally end the suffering between Rin and Kaede. *Momiji Fuyou: Her deceased mother who she loved very much. She wasn't the same after her mother's passing and took the aggression out on Rin. *Asa Shigure: Her senior friend. They met in cooking club in middle school when Kaede joined to learn how to cook for Rin. The two appear to be close friends since. However, in the anime, Kaede snaps and attacks Asa when she was spending too much time with Rin. Afterwards, she apologizes, feeling terrible about hospitalizing her and realizing she couldn't control Rin's actions and Asa accepted her friend back. *Primula: Close friend and housemate. They have a big sister/little sister type of relationship. Primula wore Kaede's middle school clothes when she first arrived to the Human world and the two are often seen spending time together. Primula saw firsthand how Kaede slowly began to change after Rin started hanging out with Asa. *Lisianthus: Her friend, the two share a accidental kiss in the ending credits of episode 25. Quotes *"I love you...please don't leave me..." *"Rin-kun, good morning." *''*''(shouting at a young Rin)* "A person like you...MUST DIE NOW!!" Trivia *The name Kaede 'means "maple" (楓). *Kaede's surname '''Fuyou '''means "lotus, Mt. Fuji" (芙) ('fu) and "lotus" (蓉) (you). *Kaede is the only character in the Shuffle! series to show tropes of an Yandere, with a violent streak. **She is notable for being one of the first yanderes in mainstream anime. *All the h-scenes inside Kaede's Memories world (Really? Really!) are driven by Kaede's insecurity about whether Rin Tsuchimi will fall in love with one of the other girls and abandon her. Asa seems to be her biggest worry as evidence by proportional larger amount of h-scenes as compared to others. **Sakura Yae is the second contender. Gallery Kaede_fuyou000.jpg|Kaede shown in the Shuffle fanbook clearkaede12.png|"People like you should DIE !" 0573c025.jpg 2006-11-23-37344.jpg kaede1aa3.png kaede2ae2.png 189261.jpg shuffle_047-1.jpg shuffle_041.jpg Kaede-Fuyou.jpg kaede3.png|after finding out about her mother's death RinandKaede3.png RinandKaede.png Best-kiss-in-shuffle.gif|Kaede and Sia's accidental kiss kaede2.png kaede4.png kaedeandsakura.png clearkaede16.png clearkaede5.png clearkaede7.png clearkaede8.png 30.jpg|at her mother's grave clearkaede13.png clearkaede9.png clearkaede19.png clearkaede14.png clearkaede17.png clearkaede18.png clearkaede1.png kaedeloverainbow.png kaedeloverainbow2.png Shuffle!.full.1553298.jpg 301.jpg|Kaede and Mayumi studying 192.jpg KG0GEF.jpg 1G2GEF.png Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:High School Student